


Hope And Love

by MKV_SuomiSQfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hope, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKV_SuomiSQfan/pseuds/MKV_SuomiSQfan
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Regina's feelings for Savior.''She can't help but hope, that she would feel what she feels.''





	Hope And Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after I had watched Wish-Robin come to Storybrooke. And it just made me think of the looks Regina has given Emma in the past seasons.. Seriously, you don't look like that at your friends, right?   
> And even though it breaks my heart, this came from it.  
> SwanQueen forever!

**Hope And Love**

 

 

She feels disappointed. She had hoped. She had, and she hates herself for it. Because the hope is in vain and she knows it, has always known it,

The Savior is straight, she knows, but she can't help but hope, that she would feel what she feels.

Hope.

Just a tiny spark of hope inside her, but big enough to hurt her everytime she sees the Savior with her one-handed wonder. Yes, and she hates the pirate with passion that used to be reserved to only Snow White before, but now she's friends with Snow and has fallen in love with her daughter.

Fate is a bitch and she knows it. Too well.

So, she hates the Fate, but not as much as she hates Captain Guyliner. She might be civil towards him, but sometimes (that sometimes is more often than she wants to admit) she wants to rip his heart out and prove to her love that she was too good for him.

But she doesn't.

Because even though he has changed Emma, she knows he makes her happy, which she hates even more. Because Emma deserves better than him.

Everyone thinks she belongs with Robin. Maybe one time in her life, before the Savior, she could have fallen for him. He is a good man, though, and she knows they could make each other happy.

Only if she'd stop yearning after the Savior. And though, she would never, never, admit it to anyone else, she now admits to herself, at least, that she does yearn after the Savior. And she hates herself for it.

Sometimes she wishes she never fell for the Savior, instead falling for Robin, but she knows, even when it hurts so much she can barely go on, that the Savior saved her. Loving Emma, made her better. Better in a way, loving Henry could never accomplish making her.

And she hates to admit, but loving Emma seems to do that to people. Guyliner changed for better too, for her. Although he is still not good enough for her.

She knows she isn't good enough for Emma either and she doubts anyone is good enough for the Savior.

But she has Robin back now, and everyone thinks that's her happy ending, but she knows it's just a shadow of the happiness she could have with Emma, but she'll take it, because she knows, that even Robin is too good for her, especially now. She dragged him into her world with wrong motives. He is there only because she knows Emma feels guilty having the idiotic pirate, when Robin is gone. It was all to ease the Savior's mind, even though now that it is done, she feels a bit relieved to have a chance to happy ending. And she takes it. With a smile, hiding her love for the blonde woman inside, masking the love to be that of a friends.

Maybe the love will fade away, maybe not, but she knows in the end that Emma Swan made her good again, in a way her son didn't manage to do.

And she's grateful for Emma, because of it.

* * *

 

''You love her.'' Snow's statement made her frown.

''Excuse me?''

''You love my daughter.'' Snow's eyes bore into her.

''I love Robin.'' Was her automatic response.

Her ex-step daughter smiled. ''But you're not in love with him,'' she responds, her gaze softening. ''Because you are in love with Emma.''

She sighs, knowing Snow wouldn't give up. ''Yes.''

''I've known a long time, Regina, don't worry, this time your secret truly is safe.''

''Just like last time?'' Her voice is sarcastic.

''Regina, I've known since the curse broke and you saved us from the well,'' Snow tells softly. ''You would have never saved me, if there wasn't someone you loved along the ride. Emma and Henry might've bought the excuse of you doing it for Henry, but I saw your relief when Emma came from the well.''

She sighs. ''I think I first realized how I had started to feel for her, when she cut down my tree,'' she tells, slight longing in her voice. ''And you know no one touches my tree.''

Snow laughs. ''She's one spit of fire, isn't she?''

Her voice softens. ''Yes, she is.''

''When did you realize you love her?''

She smiles reminiscingly. ''When she saved me from the townspeople after the curse broke,'' she admits. ''That was when I first felt hope, that maybe she cared as well.''

''She does care about you, Regina.''

''Not the way I care for her.''

''Not that way,'' Snow admits. ''But I hope it helps you to know that she does care about you.''

She smiles gratefully. ''Thank you, Snow.''

She watches as Snow walks after her daughter and for the first time in a long time she feels good.


End file.
